Casualidades dos Sentidos
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Era as casualidades dos sentidos... Inevitáveis e ironicamente surpreendentes.Desafio das Fanarts com Prih O. HinataxItachi .::completa depois de dois anos::.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Resultado de desafio das Fanart a Prih O. Tínhamos que escrever uma fic baseada em uma fan-art , em um tempo de uma hora e meia com o limite de 800 palavras cada capitulo.

* * *

**Casualidade dos Sentidos**

Primeiro Capítulo: Casualidades dos Olhos.

"_Hinata tinha um talento. Ela sabia o que os olhos diziam."_

**

* * *

**

Seus olhos se cruzaram por casualidade. Ele sorriu gentilmente enquanto ela apenas virou o rosto não conseguindo esconder o rubor de suas bochechas.

Ela ainda tinha vivo em sua mente, os orbes negros a olhando maliciosamente a nudez de seu corpo... Há quanto tempo acontecera isso?

Hinata deu uma risadinha em seguida levando uma azeitona a boca; era uma pequena festa na empresa em um famoso bar da cidade e assim a morena tentava se divertir devido ser o seu último dia no país . A sua frente estava um de seus amigos de trabalho: Inuzuka Kiba.

Itachi-san ainda a observava. Ele era sempre assim, um egoísta machista que pensava estar sempre sobre o controle da situação.

Hinata cruzou as pernas novamente e chamou com a mão o garçom achando que talvez alguma bebida desocupasse sua mente.

- Pode deixar que eu chamo para você Hinata-chan – Kiba adiantou-se quase se engasgando com o drink que pedira.

- Não, tudo bem Kiba-kun – ela falou indiferente ainda erguendo os dedos para cima – Um Cuba-Libre, Por favor!

- Não enjoa de Cuba-Libre?

- É barato e delicioso –explicou com um sorriso discreto e Kiba sorriu, o típico sorriso de covinhas e dentes afiados.

- Você sabe que a conta é minha hoje.

- Que nada... Vamos dividir como todas as outras vezes.

- Não é bem assim, é sua ultima vez aqui e eu faço questão – ele explicou afavelmente e ela manteve-se em silêncio– New York correto ?

- Sim – ela concordou em um murmúrio – Mas não fale isso muito alto... Você sabe – ela levou os olhos para o teto fazendo movimento frenéticos com a mão como se fosse um assunto muito tolo.

- Você está nervosa não é?

Ela redeu-se a certo sentimento de decepção com sigo mesma e engoliu rapidamente a bebida que chegara fazendo seguidamente uma careta exagerada.

- Novo emprego, novo país, novos amigos...

- Não me refiro a isso. – ele disse calmamente – Me refiro ao Uchiha atrás de nós.

Ela não respondeu apenas levou as mãos às têmporas e tentou sorrir da situação.

- Está tão nítido assim?

- Com esse vestido vermelho, é impossível não te comer com os olhos – Ela tentou argumentar, mas ele foi mais rápido – Acho que você devia dá uma chance pra ele. Sabe... Nada pessoal. – completou fingindo indiferença, em seguida levou uma azeitona a boca.

Hinata o olhou como se estivesse indignada com algo.

- Kiba... Olhe para mim - ele girou o pescoço lentamente para esquerda e sorriu marotamente. Seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

Hinata tinha um talento. Ela sabia que os olhos diziam.

- Ok – ela concordou com o olhar do moreno descruzando e cruzando as pernas nervosamente – Só que é bastante difícil para mim... Não consigo falar com as pessoas normalmente, e imagine como seria com ele, seria bastante ridículo.

- Qual é Hinata , só é seu ex-namorado, - ele disse como se estivesse indignado. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados no balcão e seus dedos entrelaçavam seus cabelos castanhos – Lembra? Fui eu que te ensinei a beijar e eu sei que vai ser bom pra você ir conversar com ele e se despedir.

- Não acho que ele se importe se eu for para New York ou não.

- Itachi é frio e arrogante, mas veja comigo, você terminaram há três semanas... Tenho certeza que ele vai querer uma justificativa quando ele souber que você não trabalha mais na empresa.

- Nunca nos amamos, eu nunca amei ele, para que todas essas formalidades?

- Não seja boba, ninguém fica com alguém por um ano, como vocês, sem gostar um do outro... Olhe para trás.

Ela suspirou e olhou para trás, voltou para frente rapidamente e novamente soltou um suspiro.

- Não o entendo.

- Olhe nos olhos dele e adivinhe. – Kiba disse simples; levantou-se dali e deu um beijo na bochecha da morena - Não faça disse um drama, são apenas casualidades.

Ela não disse nada apenas tentou sorrir – o que foi em vão – e levou as mãos as têmporas nervosamente. Olhando a esquerda viu de longe o Inuzuka se abraçar com Yamanaka e soltar uma risada sobre algum comentário inútil.

De fato não sabia o que fazer e aquilo a frustrava. Em um ato rápido pegou sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado e virou-se bruscamente para trás. Seus olhos perolados se arregalaram.

A sua frente dois orbes negros a fitava. Orbes negros e indiferentes. Orbes negros que ela conhecia muito bem.

_Hinata tinha um talento. Ela sabia o que os olhos diziam. _

_

* * *

_

**Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo uma Hinata e Itachi, mas está ai e definitivamente é um fracasso.** **Este foi referente ao sentido da visão, o próximo será olfato.**

**Até queridos. **

**Oul-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Resultado de desafio das Fanart a Prih O. Tínhamos que escrever uma fic baseada em uma fan-art , em um tempo de uma hora e meia com o limite de 800 palavras cada capitulo.

* * *

**Casualidade dos Sentidos**

Primeiro Capitulo: Cheiro de Tabaco

_" (...) cheiro relaxante e insuportável de tabaco "_

**

* * *

**

Acendeu um cigarro. Deu uma tragada e todo o cheiro de tabaco chegou até o olfato sensível da morena. Ela virou o rosto sentindo uma leve pontada de decepção, uma expressão engraçada surgiu em seu rosto e meio que indignada começou a balançar as mãos freneticamente.

Maldito cheiro de cigarro.

Eles estavam ali cerca de 10 minutos e nenhum dos dois se atrevera a dizer uma única palavra. Itachi fumava e ela respirava, Itachi bebia e ela virava o rosto desiludida, Itachi mantinha-se atinado e ela ali permanecia inquieta.

Conseqüentemente quando ela notou o sentimento de aflição que o moreno provocara nela, Hinata sentiu outro sentimento bastante raro: Raiva. Era incrível como mais uma vez ele a deixara naquele estado de fúria calada.

Hinata era pacata discreta e educada, mas também não era nenhum poço de bondade e paciência. Ela mexeu-se incomodada , cruzou e descruzou as pernas novamente e inclinou-se para frente para pegar uma azeitona. Ela adorava azeitona, principalmente as verdes. Seus olhos giraram e mais uma vez aquele cheiro invadiu seus sentidos. Sentiu-se nauseada. Abanou as mãos mais uma vez e até pensou em dizer que era proibido fumar ali, mas desistiu quando viu os olhos opacos do moreno virados para frente no estado habitual de indiferença.

Pegou mais uma azeitona e seguidamente se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz do barman gentilmente soar ao seu lado.

- Senhor... É proibido fumar aqui. – o homem velho disse educadamente.

Itachi não disse nada , apenas amassou o cigarro contra um guardanapo e continuou a olhar para frente. Hinata sentiu certa nostalgia ao ver os olhos negro intactos. Como sempre, Uchiha Itachi nunca se alterava.

- Você nunca se incomodou com o cheiro de cigarro – ele disse subitamente e por fim virou seu rosto para olhá-la.

- Eu não comentei nada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sem mudar a expressão e no hábito arrancou um cigarro do março outrora guardado dentro do paletó. Já ia acender o isqueiro quando viu uma mão retirando elegantemente das suas.

- É proibido fumar aqui – ela disse casualmente olhando por fim – e seus lábios ficam com gosto de churrasco – completou pegando mais uma azeitona. Ele surpreendeu-se com o comentário, mas nunca deixaria nítido em sua face.

Passaram um tempo em silêncio até ela pegar novamente uma azeitona.

- Você passará mal comendo tanto essas especiarias.

- E você morrerá rápido se continuar a fumar um março por dia.

O silêncio reinou novamente. Itachi virou-se bruscamente em direção a ela apoiando seu pescoço em suas mãos.

- Vocês está agressiva hoje... Nunca vi uma reação como essa – o moreno falou encarando-a como se fosse um comentário bastante casual.

Ela pensou em rebater, mas hesitou por um momento.

- Talvez se você tivesse falado um "oi" logo após senta-se nessa cadeira invés de acender mais um de seus costumeiros cigarros, eu talvez estivesse comentando sobre como você fica lindo de paletó.

Itachi desta vez não conseguiu reprimi sua surpresa, seus olhos se arregalaram e sentiu um tique rápido nos dedos. Acalmou-se seguidamente dando espaço a um fino sorriso buliçoso.

- Interessante... Não sabia que você não gostava dos meus cigarros.

- Não é como se eu pudesse reclamar de algo... – ela disse sentindo-se incomodado com algo – Você sempre dizia que adorava o cheiro deles.

- Comecei a fumar por causa disso – explicou mais uma vez e ajeitou-se novamente na cadeira olhando para frente. – O cheiro...

- Te acalma – ela o interrompeu o fitando pelos cantos dos olhos – Não acha um pouco patético isso?

Ele não respondeu. Continuou olhando para frente como se não se importasse.

Itachi gostava do cheiro incomodo de tabaco.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Agora o som de Jazz parecia um pouco mais melodioso para os dois. Jazz... Esse era o som que tocava.

Hinata o fitou novamente, ele permanecia com os olhos direcionado para frente com os braços descansando sobre balcão e em sua face se reinava a típica expressão séria de como se tudo a sua volta fosse incrivelmente tedioso.

- Oi Hinata – ele disse de súbito calmamente e ela não conseguiu conter que seus olhos se arregalassem. Seguidamente ele arrancou um cigarro de dentro do paletó e procurou algo entre seus bolsos.

Algo naquela cena a acalmou... E assim, como a raiva que também a deixava menos tímida, era inevitável que certo sorriso prevalecesse muito discretamente em seus lábios.

E ele ali continuou procurando entre os bolsos das calças alguma coisa. E quando seus olhos deram uma analisada a sua volta viu a sua frente o isqueiro acendido por uma mão pálida e bastante conhecida. Ele não conteve um sorriso malicioso.

- Você fica lindo de paletó. – ela comentou. E assim mais uma vez o cheiro relaxante e insuportável de tabaco invadiu o ambiente.

* * *

**Minha nossa, agora mesmo que eu estraguei a fic. Que Hinata, mas estranha, eu admito que a deixei um pouco occ. Desculpe é que eu não consegui pensar em nada, deem um desconto.**

**Porem está ai.** **Obrigada os comentários Mari-sushi , Prih-chan e Kaorih , Obrigada mesmo . Só não falo "Amo vocês" porque alem de algo superficial já não é nada criativo.**

**Próximo: Paladar **

**Oul-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Resultado de desafio das Fanart a Prih O. Tínhamos que escrever uma fic baseada em uma fan-art , em um tempo de uma hora e meia com o limite de 800 palavras cada capitulo.

* * *

**Casualidade dos Sentidos**

Terceiro Capítulo : O Sabor dos Lábios.

_"Tinha sabor de churrasco, e quando não, o gosto insuportável de menta."_

* * *

Algumas pessoas dizem que beijos possuem sabores únicos.

Hinata ao olhar-se no espelho do banheiro, perguntou-se quais eram os sabores de seus lábios. Mordiscou o lábio inferior vendo-o empalidecer por um momento, arqueou as sobrancelhas pensativa concluindo em seguida que sua boca era carnuda e naturalmente avermelhada. Porem, estava curiosa ao saber o seu sabor.

A morena resolveu ignorar, pegou seu kit de maquiagem e guardou algumas peças. Analisou com cuidado sua face maquiada. Ela na realidade não gostava de se maquiar... Era um tanto trabalhoso e, infelizmente, ela achava-se desprovida de qualquer habilidade relacionada à estética.

Passou o rímel enquanto entrava pelo o banheiro uma mulher loira adornada com um vestido preto, curto e colado ao corpo.

Yamanaka Ino era uma mulher com dotes femininos e seus lábios com certeza deveriam ter gosto de maquiagem.

- Ah Hyuuga-san – A loira exclamou; parecia não ter percebido a presença de Hinata até então – Como está? Vi que está com o gostoso do Itachi-san – Ino falou divertida dando uma piscadela para a morena – Eu sinceramente pensei que vocês tivessem terminado.

Hinata estava meio incomodada com a naturalidade que a loira tocava no assunto, mas mesmo assim sorriu simpaticamente para ela soltando em seguida um risinho espontâneo e nitidamente forçado.

- Não estamos juntos – ela afirmou. Olhou para o lado e pode ver que a loira passava uma grossa camada de batom . Definitivamente os lábios de Ino tinham que ter gosto de maquiagem. – Só estávamos conversando.

Ino soltou um murmúrio em sinal que entendera, em seguida apenas tampara o batom.

- Sei como é isso – disse sem olhar Hinata nos olhos ajeitando os cabelos anelados de um loiro fosco – Vocês conversam casualmente e depois estão na cama soltando gemidos indiscretos. – disse a espera de alguma risada, porem Hinata parecia está entretida em alguma outra coisa. Olhos perolados da Hyuuga estavam estáticos e indiferentes sem a costumeira vivacidade que obtinham.

A Hyuuga parou para pensar por um momento. Qual era o gosto do Uchiha? Recordou-se do primeiro beijo que eles haviam trocado , e tentou imediatamente lembrar-se do sabor de sua boca, o que obviamente foi associado ao cigarro. Tinha sabor de churrasco, e quando não, o gosto insuportável de menta.

Hinata não gostava de balinha de menta , preferia balinha de canela, mesmo por que a balinha não possuía gosto de "_canela_". Ela tinha gosto de "_balinha de canela_".

- Hinata?

A morena logo acordou de seus devaneios a olhando aturdida.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim , estou bem . – ela adiantou-se com a voz falha olhando constrangida para baixo. – Só pensando em algumas coisas.

Ino a olhou enciumado, mas logo sua atenção voltou a uma mulher que saia de um dos boxes. Não era nenhuma conhecida.

- Mas me diz o que você estava pensando.

Hinata não respondeu, parecia esta novamente entretida em seus pensamentos.

O corpo de Itachi era salso. Ou tinha simplesmente gosto de suor.

Hinata sentiu-se infeliz ao se lembrar das noites que haviam passado juntos e suas bochechas coraram ao se lembrar dos gemidos, movimentos e palavras lascivas. Itachi tinha gosto e cheiro de sexo em suas lembranças.

- Hinata? – Ino insistiu e dessa vez recebeu como resposta um "Oi" confuso e apressado da Hyuuga. Ela sorriu divertida – Me diz o que estava pensando.

Ela analisou a situação por alguns segundos e sem pensar muito, pois do contrário não o diria, falou:

- No sabor do Itachi.

A loira riu divertida com a resposta incomum da morena. Realmente era um pensamento intrigante, afinal para Ino, pessoa nenhuma possuía sabor especifico.

- To indo, já terminei por aqui – Ino falou dando um sorriso. Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça vendo-a sair do banheiro, em seguida mordiscou os lábios inferiores pensando com sigo qual era, afinal, o sabor de seus lábios.

Desistiu de achar uma resposta e saiu dali. Seguiu até o pequeno bar que Itachi ainda se encontrava sentado, degustando de alguma bebida.

Itachi tinha os lábios com gosto de churrasco e o corpo com um gosto salso. Não tinha gosto de cuba-libre, azeitona ou balinha de canela. Mas mesmo assim Hinata gostava do sabor de Itachi.

- Você demorou – ele comentou ao vê-la sentar-se ao seu lado. Esta o encarava curiosa.

- Itachi, quais são os sabores dos meus lábios?

Ele a olhou intrigado arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei , não me lembro.

Hinata não se mostrou insatisfeita com a resposta , apenas voltou-se para frente pensando com sigo mesma que isso não importava. Encerrou o assunto com seu silêncio. Sinceramente aquilo não importava.

Afinal os lábios da Hyuuga possuíam um toque de canela, azeitona, Cuba-Libre e, junto aos dele , churrasco.

* * *

**Ok minna , esse capitulo foi o pior dessa fic e ta cheia de erro pois eu não tive tempo de revisar. Foi um assunto totalmente aleatório criado pela a cabeça de uma escritora sonolenta e como todo mundo já deve saber escrita em uma hora.**

**Bem é isso. Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários.**

**Beijões de acerola. **


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Resultado de desafio das Fanart a Prih O. Tínhamos que escrever uma fic baseada em uma fan-art , em um tempo de uma hora e meia com o limite de 800 palavras cada capitulo.

* * *

**Casualidade dos Sentidos**

Quarto Capítulo: Jazz

"_(...)__sua ansiedade estava focada na próxima musica de Jazz que soaria em seus ouvidos"_

_

* * *

_

Aquilo era Jazz.

Hinata não possua aptidão por música e era algo que não se importava. Quando mais nova seu talento sempre era focada em literatura e na escrita , o que a fez seguir o rumo de jornalista. Mas ainda naquela idade, apaixonada pela própria profissão, lembrou-se que seu desejo adolescente não era aquele.

Ela queria ser pianista. Talvez tocar em uma banda de jazz ou blues e arriscar a vida, repleta de suntuosidades, naquilo.

A morena, ainda sentada em companhia de Itachi no balcão, olhou para trás vendo o músico senta-se no grande instrumento e iniciar uma musica leve de Jazz. Logo após, veio uma mulher de traços estrangeiros começando a melodia em inglês fazendo movimentos leves com os quadris e balançando os dedos em ritmo da música.

- Você gosta desse som? – Itachi perguntou também voltando-se em direção aos músicos. O Uchiha não fazia questão de diferenciar ritmos uns dos outros e raramente procurava estabelecer um conversa intelectual sendo este o assunto principal. – Pensei que você gostasse de música clássica.

- Gosto do piano. – respondeu simples dirigindo-lhe um sorriso.

Ela nunca tivera habilidade para música, e isso ela sabia desde o início, quando seu primo, mesmo alheio a ela, dizia-lhe que não possuía os ouvidos sensíveis.

- Claro. – ele mostrou-se pensativo como se tentasse se lembrar de algum coisa - Acho que você já me disse algo relacionado a isso

Com as palavras do primo, Hinata desistira completamente do instrumento, mesmo que durante tanto tempo, ela sempre soltasse algum sorriso solitário ao escutar alguma melodia. Mas tudo bem, era somente mais um sonho no meio de tantos que já possuíra.

- Por que não começou algum curso?

A Hyuuga permaneceu seus olhos sobre os dois músicos enquanto seus dedos pálidos movimentavam-se em um batuque ritmado. Escutara a pergunta e também sabia a resposta, mas por um momento, preferiu ficar em silêncio admirando a melodia que caía sobre seus ouvidos.

Quem fosse próximo da Hyuuga saberia qual era seu gosto musical. Mas sua relação com Itachi sempre foi totalmente diferente do que ela possuía com algum amigo. Eles não conversavam muito e nem se conheciam bem , na realidade nunca conversavam, e analisando mais detalhadamente o único som que seria semelhante aos dois, seria aquele conjunto de gemidos e silêncio tão presentes em seus encontros quase que sempre noturnos.

A primeira música acabara.

- Nunca tive talento para música meus ouvidos nunca foram sensíveis. – explicou simples o olhando rapidamente e vendo-o colocar outro cigarro na boca.

Ele soltou um murmúrio barulhento em sinal que escutara. Hinata não gostava daquela indiferença dele, não gostava do fato deles nunca terem conversado bobagens e por ele jamais se lembrar ou se interessar por seus gostos. Foi por isso que eles terminaram. Ele por seu imutável silêncio; ela por necessitar de suas palavras.

Mas ela não podia reclamar. No início do relacionamento, ela estava em uma turva situação onde dependia muito daqueles que demonstravam algum afeto, mesmo que muito pequeno.

Acreditava que simplesmente estar com ele fazia com que ele estivesse também com seus problemas e sujeito a acompanhar e a aconselhar aquele coração viciado em atenção. E ela só queria aquilo: palavras trocadas.

Assunto chato, ela pensou. O olhou e observou detalhadamente em seus traços. O queixo, os lábios, os olhos, a elegância, a simplicidade que ele exalava. Ele era tudo que ela não procurava naquela época. Era um homem que talvez ela amasse intensamente e tolerasse todos seus defeitos se tivesse o conhecido em outra situação. Naquele momento escutando Jazz, bebendo cuba-libre , observando sua fisionomia masculina quase que pitoresca.

Talvez ele se importasse com o que ela sentisse e perguntasse para ela qual era seu grupo de Jazz preferido.

Balançou a cabeça soltando um riso baixo. Ela sabia o que problema não era ela e sim ele.

- E você? Gosta desse som Itachi?

Ele virou-se e a olhou. Hinata estava diferente, algo que ele não sabia identificar.

- Por que a pergunta repentina?

Ela balançou os ombros dando pouco caso e voltando-se para os músicos.

Itachi pensou em não responder, mas analisando por mais um momento, desistiu.

- Eu gosto da voz dela.

Respondeu simples e Hinata se surpreendeu com a resposta dele. Não que a questão fosse o que lhe dissera, mas porque simplesmente lhe respondera.

Ela sorriu suave. Itachi talvez tenha mudado nesse tempo de ausência e por um momento ela até pensara que devesse desistir de ir para o exterior.

O olhou por um momento sentindo-se boba. Interiormente sabia que eram esperanças tolas e talvez tenha sido por tirar aquelas conclusões que ela lhe dissera aquelas palavras.

- Eu vou para o exterior em breve Itachi-kun

No mesmo momento, em sua mente, ela perguntou-se se ele se importaria.

Estranhamente, sua ansiedade estava focada na próxima musica de Jazz que soaria em seus ouvidos.

* * *

**Yo minna-san , sem mais delongas ai está fic. Próximo capitulo, o ultimo e sendo o sentindo "Tato". **

**Beijos de Tangerina. **


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Resultado de desafio das Fanart a Prih O. Tínhamos que escrever uma fic baseada em uma fan-art , em um tempo de uma hora e meia com o limite de 800 palavras cada capitulo.

* * *

**Casualidade dos Sentidos**

Quinto Capítulo: Por fim... Toque-me.

"_Silêncio entre dois corpos mesmo no barulho incessante e melodioso do ambiente, sim era o diálogo dos sentidos, sendo o tato o mais presente entre todos eles."_

_

* * *

_

Jazz em seus ouvidos, o Cuba-Libre em sua mão. O gosto peculiar e deleitoso de azeitona em sua boca.

Os olhos de Hinata deslizaram até ele; ele ali a encarou por um momento e por fim amassou o cigarro contra o mármore. O cheiro de tabaco impregnado no ar.

Aquela situação simplesmente era tão eles dois.

Na realidade eles não ligavam de fato se era. Eles tanto não ligavam que esqueciam dos detalhes sem definir exatamente a função de cada brecha. Hinata não via razão alguma em lhe contar tal novidade e Itachi naquele momento sabia que ele não deveria tornar isso um motivo para acender mais um cigarro.

Apesar de tudo ela contou e ele o acendeu.

- Irei amanhã.

- Para onde?

- New York.

- Pensei que você não gostasse dos Estados Unidos.

Itachi sempre tão cínico. Cínico por que sua voz era leve, calma... Indiferente.

- E não gosto, mas recebi o convite e já o aceitei.

O fato era que Hinata estava perturbada, decepcionada com a frieza do Uchiha. Ingênua.

- Eu não planejava te contar nada, e pelo que vejo não havia realmente uma razão. – ela sibilou e ele fingiu não escutar.

Itachi tirou da boca o cigarro e encostou a testa no dorso das mãos. Os olhos negros olharam inertes ao mármore enquanto notava o cheiro de tabaco. Era estranho pensar naquilo, mas Itachi por um momento perguntou-se o que havia dado errado. Não sabia e, sem nem ao menos avaliar bem o que realmente desejava, perguntou:

- O que deu errado Hinata?

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa com a pergunta repentina do Uchiha.

- Por que essa pergunta agora?

- Você não vai embora? Então não deu certo, e eu quero saber por quê.

Mas ela também não sabia, não agora, não naquele momento em que observava sua a voz masculina sair mais agitada e ansiosa do que de costume.

- Por que se preocupar com isso só agora? Agora que estou indo! – Ela bradou levemente irritada e, ao tomar conhecimento disso, virou-se constrangida.

Ficaram em completo silêncio. Não escutavam nada, mal sentiam o cheiro de tabaco, na boca o uísque não tinha mais sabor. Itachi levou a bebida aos lábios. Hinata pegou algo em sua bolsa e em seguida se escutou o tímido som das chaves. Ela se levantou, não se despediu, e ele nem se moveu.

Ela foi embora.

Itachi recolheu seu paletó e pagou a conta, acendeu um cigarro que permaneceu na boca, mas não fora tragado. Saiu do bar, sua blusa negra estava desabotoada, no entanto, ele nem percebeu.

No lado de fora encostada em um carro com as chaves apertadas fortemente nas mãos, ele a viu no seu vestido vermelho.

Hinata afinal não tinha ido embora. E, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir, uma sensação agradável lhe invadiu.

Eles se olharam por um momento, nenhum deles sorriu.

Itachi andou em sua direção, no máximo uns cinco passos, com o barulho de um carro e alguma ventania balançando seus cabelos.

Como na primeira vez que eles se beijaram, ele se inclinou e simplesmente o fez, ao estilo daqueles típicos beijos delicados onde a sensação fria dos lábios eram mais atraente do que quando suas línguas se tocavam.

Hinata virou o rosto sabendo que aquilo era acima de tudo uma demonstração de carinho, mas um carinho que só haveria valor e poder persuasivo naquele momento.

- Vamos para meu apartamento? – a pergunta ousada, no entanto, foi feita por ela e Itachi sorriu em resposta.

- Aqui não mudou nada. – comentou ao ver as caixas de papelões por todos os lados e a sala fria e sem moveis. – Mas e o que fazemos se não há cama?

Hinata apenas virou-se em sua direção e um passo de distância apontou para uma pequena poltrona.

Itachi a fitou por um longo momento.

_Os olhos se encontravam e dava abertura a um diálogo._

- Não é confortável o suficiente? – Hinata perguntou.

_A voz dizia , insinuava, denunciava mesmo que o silêncio dissesse tudo._

E ele não respondeu.

_Os ouvidos interpretavam captavam e, na maioria das vezes, simplesmente fingiam não escutar._

Ela deu o primeiro passo diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Inclinou o rosto de leve, próximo o suficiente para que ele pudesse fazer o restante.

_Então a boca insidiava, exclamava e fervilhava esperando ansiosa o toque mais ousado._

E então, em um ato brusco, a agarrou pela a cintura a empurrando até a tal poltrona desconfortável, enquanto seus lábios se encontravam, desta vez sem a tão romântica delicadeza.

_E por fim. As mãos. Sentiam ludibriavam, encantavam... levavam ao estado de inércia. _

E a noite seguiu entre barulhos indiscretos e lascivos, com mãos que se cruzavam, que apertavam a carne, que puxavam os cabelos, que provocava o desejo quase incontrolável; e então os corpos se moviam naturalmente seguindo sem atos delicados, com a quase ausência de carinho, mas ainda com alguma pontinha de amor.

_Silêncio entre dois corpos mesmo no barulho incessante e melodioso do ambiente, sim era o diálogo dos sentidos, sendo o tato o mais presente entre todos eles._

Hinata acordou nos seus braços, mas não julgou aquilo como digno de uma cena romântica. Levantou-se do chão, onde seus corpos nus repousavam, se vestiu silenciosamente e pegou o celular dentro da bolsa pedindo um taxi.

Quando o carro chegou e ela entrou para logo depois seguir em direção ao aeroporto, Itachi ainda não tinha acordado. Minutos depois ela já tinha ido embora. Na cabeça todos aqueles sentidos e ele, após se dá conta do silêncio do lugar, apenas acendeu o cigarro mais uma vez.

Não disseram adeus, mas não importava. Eles sabiam que em um passado nem muito distante, ele tinham se amado apenas por casualidade.

* * *

**Um comentário: Final ridículo. O fato é que eu não estava com tempo para pensar em algo mais sensato e nem poderia escrever nada melhor diante do meu limite de palavras ... o que acabou nisso.**

**Mas felizmente, eu consegui terminá-la e isso já me deixa muito satisfeita. E a Prih-chan que me desculpe, mas ela sumiu e tive que terminar mesmo assim. **

**Acho bem possivel que alguem tenha percebido que no meio da fic o tipo narrativo fica muito diferente, é que a primeira parte foi ecsrita há dois anos atras e o final foi escrito nos ultimos 30 minutos (até betarem para mim - falando nisso muito obrigada Kamila) e como eu tinha que dá um rumo ao final com poucas palavras tive que esquecer os dialagos que eu tanto gosto nessa fic.**

**Obrigada aos comentários , fiquei bastante feliz diante do complicado que é escrever sobre esse casal principalmente por ser uma fic sem nada muito chamativo ... em fim, obrigada mesmo. **

**Beijos de tangerina e até uma próxima. **


End file.
